In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance including a storage chamber for storing food, and a cool-air supply apparatus for supplying cool air to the storage chamber, to store food fresh.
The inside temperature of the storage chamber is maintained within a specific temperature range required to store food fresh.
The front part of the storage chamber of the refrigerator opens, and the open front part of the storage chamber is closed by a door at ordinary time in order to maintain the inside temperature of the storage chamber.
The storage chamber is partitioned into a plurality of chambers by a partition wall, wherein the upper one of the plurality of chambers is opened or closed by two doors rotatably hinge-coupled with the refrigerator, and the lower one of the plurality of chambers is opened or closed by a storage box slidingly moving back and forth.
The storage box is slidingly pushed into and pulled from the inside of the storage chamber by a sliding apparatus, and the sliding apparatus includes a cover rail disposed at both side walls of the storage chamber, and a sliding rail disposed at both side surfaces of the storage box and guided along the cover rail.
Since the configuration in which the rail structures of the sliding apparatus are disposed on the side surfaces of the storage box operates by installing rollers on the side surfaces of the storage box, the storage box is pulled to a short distance so that a user has difficulties in taking food stored in the storage box.
Also, in order to completely push the storage box into the inside of the storage chamber, the user should push the storage box to the inside end of the storage chamber, and at this time, the storage box makes a noise.
Also, a storage box which a user does not need to push to the inside end of the storage chamber includes a large number of members constituting the sliding apparatus, resulting in high manufacturing costs.